1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of dynamoelectric machine cores and more specifically to the manufacture of such cores formed of laminated sheet material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,851 of W. J. Zimmerle et at, a manufacture of a dynamoelectric machine is illustrated wherein interlocked laminations are provided for forming a stator assembly. The laminations are provided with formed projections to define the desired interlocking means between the respective laminations.
Additional prior art patents which show the state of the art in connection with apparatus and processes for forming such stacked laminated structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. Phelps et al 1,817,462, Johnson 1,861,059, Zimmerle 3,210,824, Bausman et al 1,874,158, Heftler 2,283,629, Goran 2,368,295, Roters 2,483,204, Korski 2,763,916, Ebbert 2,933,204, Westphalen 2,971,106, Ploran 2,975,312, Hicks 2,996,791, Rediger 3,012,162, Hopp et al 3,060,992, Post 3,062,262, Boyer 3,070,058, Zimmerle 3,110,831, Zimmerle 3,203,077, and MacLaren 2,998,638. Additionally, Canadian Pat. No. 603,175 of Gordon W. Herzog, and German Pat. No. 917,626 teach interlocked laminated sheet structures for such structures.